A Perfect Start
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: Been a week since Axel joined the team and he's going on his first mission. Meanwhile Parvo and Grommer plan to rob a train shipment of gold. will Axel rise to the challenge?
1. More to it

Chapter 1: More to it

It was a Stormy afternoon at Road Rover Headquarters. All was well everyone was doing their own thing; Axel on the other hand was in his room staring outside his window at the storm. It had been a week since he joined the Rovers. Axel always seemed to get like this every time it storms. Axel sighed, _'why does every storm have to remind me of that night?'_ he thought. He turned his attention to his room, a few days ago the others took him out to buy things to fill up his almost empty room. He bought a few things like some clothes, writing material, a stereo, a few CDs, a few books, and a Guitar. This he bought in secret. He loved playing when no one was around; he was able to play a few of his favorite songs. Axel walked over to where it was, picked it up and sat at the end of his bed. Every time it rained he couldn't help but play a certain song. He then started playing and singing "The Thunder Rolls," by "Garth Brooks."

Three thirty in the morning  
Not a soul insight  
The city's lookin' like a ghost town  
On a moonless summer night  
Raindrops on the windshield  
There's a storm moving in  
He's headin' back from somewhere  
That he never should have been  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls

Every light is burnin'  
In a house across town  
She's pacin' by the telephone  
In her faded flannel gown  
Askin' for miracle  
Hopin' she's not right  
Prayin' it's the weather  
That's kept him out all night  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls

Out in the hallway Hunter and Colleen were walking by talking until they heard Axel. "Huntie was is that sound?" Colleen asked.

"I don't know but it seems to be coming from Axels' room," Hunter said. They walked to his door only to find it slightly open. They couldn't help but go in and found Axel singing, but he didn't seem to notice them.

The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls

She's waitin' by the window  
When he pulls into the drive  
She rushes out to hold him  
Thankful he's alive  
But on the wind and rain  
A strange new perfume blows  
And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes  
And he knows that she knows  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls

The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls

She runs back down the hallway  
To the bedroom door  
She reaches for the pistol  
Kept in the dresser drawer  
Tells the lady in the mirror  
He won't do this again  
Cause tonight will be the last time  
She'll wonder where he's been

Axel finished and was startled by clapping. He turned and found Hunter and Colleen clapping, "Hunter, Colleen I didn't hear you two come in," Axel said.

"That was a nice Performance Axel," Hunter said.

" That was abso-bloomin-lutely wonderful," Colleen said.

"Thanks," Axel said.

Hunter looked at the guitar, "I don't remember seeing you buy that."

"Oh yah I bought this secretly," Axel said placing it back where it was. "I wanted to keep it secret for a bit."

"Sorry about that," Hunter said.

Axel smiled, "it's alright someone was bound to find soon."

"Do you know anymore songs?" Colleen asked.

"Yes but not right now," Axel said. "This one I can't help play during a storm."

Hunter was curious about this, "why?"

Axel sat at the end of his bed and looked at the floor, "it has to do with the night I became a stray." Hunter and Colleen were surprised with this they were going to change the subject when Axel spoke again, "it was a late stormy night. I was outside in the backyard I think they forgot I was out there apparently the father was out late, and the mother was waiting for him to come back. Sometime later he came home she confronted him about something. I couldn't hear what they were saying but soon he started hitting her, I started barking. She was able to stun him for a couple of seconds, then she went to a desk drawl and pulled something out then a loud bang. He fell lifeless and she just stood there until the cops came. They arrested here and took his body away. I barked more till they noticed me, called animal control I managed to escape when they opened the door, I ran through the house and out the front door. And that's how I became a stray."

Hunter and Colleen were sad at hearing the story. Colleen sat next to him and put here hand on his shoulder, "Blimey that must have been hard seeing all that."

"it was but I got through it," Axel said. "Ever since I heard that song I can't help but play it every time it rains like this."

"Are you going to be ok?" Hunter asked.

Axle looked up, "yes I always feel better after playing." He stood up, "uh can you two keep my singing a secret?"

"Sure," Hunter and Colleen said.

"Thanks," Axel said.

"No problem," Hunter said. "Come on its time for lunch." With that all three of them walked out. Little did they know that they were going to be called out again, and Axel was going to go on his first mission.

**_Authors note: hope you like. ch.2 will be up soon_**


	2. Past and Present

Chapter 2: Past & Present

The Rovers had finished their lunch and were currently in the Rec room relaxing. Blitz and Axel were playing pool, Hunter and Colleen were playing Air Hockey, and Shag and Exile were watching TV. Axel, for not playing that much, was really good at pool. Blitz was surprised at his playing, "wow Axel for not playing much your pretty good."

"Thanks," Axel said shooting but missed. "Your turn." While Blitz was shooting Axel turned his attention to Hunter and Colleen. They were both having a great time together. Axel has been wondering if there was something going on between them. Seeing the happy sight of both of them reminded him of a great memory but he shook it off. He continued playing, in the end Blitz won. "Good game Blitz," Axel said.

"Thanks," Blitz said. The both of them went and sat down with Shag and Exile.

A few minutes later Hunter and Colleen finished their game, which Colleen won. Colleen spoke, "Great game Huntie thanks for playing."

"No problem Colleen," Hunter said.

"Well I have to go," Colleen said.

"Off to teach Axel again," Hunter said. For the past few day Colleen was teaching Axel a few fighting moves so he can hold his own when the time came. "How's he doing?"

"He's doing really good," Colleen said. "With some more practice he'll almost be at my level." Which was true cause Axel was perfecting everything well, but at times he seems to have trouble. "I'll see you later Huntie." Colleen said walking towards Axel. She tapped on Axel's shoulder he turned and saw he and he knew what she wanted. He got up and walked with her as they headed to the gym.

**Meanwhile At Parvo's Hideout**

Parvo and his assistant Groomer were at their hideout planning their next heist. Apparently they found out a large shipment of gold was being transferred by train in Texas. It was the same train they tried to rob before the Rovers stopped them. (The mission that was mentioned in the begging of the first story.) It would be leaving from the station in El Paso to Houston. Groomer spoke up, "General what's the plan?"

"Simple, we'll send the Cano mutants to hijack the train, once it's completely under our control we'll stop the train and unload all the gold on it," Parvo said

"Great plan General," Groomer said. "What if the Rovers show up?"

"The Cano mutants will slow them down as we unload as much as possible." Parvo said. "Soon we'll be able to Finance our plans for world domination Hahaha…ugh…cough…hack…wheeze…LOZENGE!" Groomer fired a cherry flavor lozenge in his mouth.

"When do leave General?" Groommer asked.

"Now," Parvo said. "Get the Cano mutants ready, those pesky Rovers wont stop me this time."

**Meanwhile at Road Rover Headquarters**

Axel was panting after completing a fighting routine with Colleen. Colleen spoke, "you alright Axel?"

"Yes…can we take a break," Axel said.

Colleen nodded, then they walked to a nearby bench where they sat down and Colleen handed Axel a bottle of water. "Axel you're doing really good," Colleen said.

"Thanks," Axel said. "Thanks for the lessons I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Colleen said. "Just want to make sure you can hold your own when we go on missions."

They both remain in silence for a bit. Axel then remembered Colleen's time with Hunter in the rec room and couldn't help but ask, "Uh Colleen do you mind if I ask a personal question?"

Colleen looked at him, "Sure."

"I was just wondering…is there something between you and Hunter?

Colleen was surprised at the question, "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that for a few days I see you together at times and the question just popped in my mind," Axel asked.

Colleen answered, "well nothing really I like him a lot but I don't know if he feels the same way."

"Have you thought of telling him?" Axel asked.

"I have but I don't know what his reaction will be," Colleen said.

"You'll never know if you don't say anything," Axel said.

"I know but I'm not ready to tell him yet," Colleen said.

Axel put his hand on her shoulder, "it's alright take your time on it."

Colleen smiled, "Thanks Axel." With all that Colleen couldn't help but ask, "Axel did you ever like someone?"

Axel smiled at the question, "Well yes I did." Colleen was surprised, "I met her a month after being a stray I was walking around when I saw here. She was beautiful; she was a Akita like me except her fur was dark brown. Her name was Ariel. At first she liked me when she saw me but at first I didn't really want any company cause I was adjusted to being by myself. She kept following me until I soon grown to like her company. We stayed close for a while till we both fell in love. We traveled everywhere together; I loved her a lot, and she loved me. She especially liked it when I took her to the Fairs. One song we heard brought us closer."

"Do you remember it?" Colleen asked.

"Yes," Axel said. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure," Colleen said. "What's it called?"

Axel smiled, " it's called "Me and You" by "Kenny Chesney." The words flowed in Axel's mind as he sang…

_Ordinary note, really don't think so  
Not a love this true  
Common destiny  
We were meant to be  
Me and you_

_Like a perfect scene from a movie screen  
We're a dream come true  
Suited perfectly for eternity  
Me and you_

_Every day, I need you even more  
And the night time too  
There's no way  
I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to_

_Every day I live  
Try my best to give  
All I have to you  
Thank the stars above  
That we share this love Me and you_

_Every day, I need you even more  
And the night time too  
There's no way  
I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to_

_Ordinary no, I really don't think so  
Just a precious few  
Ever make it last  
Get as lucky as  
Me and you  
Me and you_

Axel finished and Colleen was amazed at it, "That was wonderful Axel."

"Thanks," Axel said.

"What happened next?" Colleen Asked.

Axel continued, "Like I said we both loved each other a lot. We stayed together for two months until one day." Axel's face changed from a happy to sad. "We were resting in a Alley when the dog catcher saw us and chased us. We split up accidentally but didn't know it. The chase went on for a while till I lost him. Then I noticed she was gone; I looked for her but couldn't find her. I couldn't Ariel anywhere, so I stopped. I never knew what happened to her, she either got lost or was caught. I don't know."

"Blimey that so sad," Colleen said.

"It's alright now," Axel said. "I wish I could find her."

"Maybe you can now," Colleen said.

Axel relished it now, "yes maybe I can…" then there was a flash in his eyes. He was having a vision. In it he saw a train running on its track then it came to a sudden stop in the middle of nowhere then it ended and Axel shook it off.

Colleen knew when Axel made a blank stare he was having a Vision, "what did you see?"

Axel was confused at the vision, "I don't know I saw a train running, then it came to a complete stop in the middle of nowhere."

"It might be important," Colleen said. "I think we should inform Master on it."

"Yes maybe we should…" Axel was interrupted when they heard the Master's voice, **"Rovers Report To The Briefing Room Your Services are needed again."**

Axel was startled by it, "what was that?"

"That was the Master," Colleen said. "It's time for us to go on a Mission, lets go." She got up and ran to the door, Axel followed. He then began to worry since he was about to go on his first mission. He hoped he could get through it.

_A/N: took some time to get this one, hope you like. Ch.3 will be up soon._


	3. Same Old

Chapter 3: Same old

All the Rovers arrived at the Briefing room, everyone took their seats. The Master appeared on the balcony, "Rovers we have a situation on our hands. On of our satellites picked up a transmission of a train in Texas under attack by Cano Mutants," Master said. He then turned on the monitor and at train appeared on the screen. They could see Cano mutants on it.

"Parvo," Hunter said.

Axel recognized the train from his vision and couldn't help speak up, "that's the train I saw in my vision."

Everyone looked at him then Master spoke, "you did."

Axel nodded, "yes but it's still running… they're going to stop it soon."

Master nodded, "indeed, the contents of the train is nothing but gold that was to be transferred from El Paso to Houston. Most likely Parvo is going to unload all of the gold finance his plans. Your missions Rovers is to stop Parvo and ensure the train and its contents make it to its destination Good Luck."

Hunter turned to the other and said his trademark phrase, "**Lets Hit The Road Rovers." **With that everyone ran to the hanger, "we'll take the Sonic Rover." Hunter said. Everyone entered and they took off determined to stop Parvo.

**Meanwhile**

The Cano Mutants took out the last of the security on the train, it was now theirs. The ones in the control car had pulled the emergency break and the train was starting to come to a slow stop. Soon several trucks stopped at the train. Out of the drivers seats were Parvo and Groomer. "Every things going according to plan General," Groomer said.

"Yes, have the Cano Mutants start unloading the train," Parvo said.

"Yes General."

**Back with the Rovers**

The Rovers were nearing the train, then they arrived but stayed a distance away to avoid detection. They took the time to study it. It was disguised to look like a normal train. It was composed of fifteen cars, the three cars neared the front looked like it was where the gold was stored. The two in front of it was a normal and the control car. The ten behind it were regular cars. Then they saw the trucks up font. The whole train was covered with Cano Mutants. Hunter turned to everyone, "alright everyone here's the plan; Me, Colleen and Axel will take out all the units on top of the train; Exile take Blitz, Shag and Muzzle and take out all the ground units. We'll work our way from the back to the front then we'll take out Parvo and Groomer; everyone got it?" everyone nodded, "alright we're going in." Hunter then piloted the Sonic Rover a safe distance from the train and landed. Everyone exited the vehicle

As he walked by Hunter saw a nervous face on Axel, "you alright?"

Axel looked a Hunter, "yes."

Hunter put his hand on his shoulder, "don't worry just stick with me and Colleen and you'll be fine."

"thanks lets go now," Axel said. They all left and headed for the back of the train undetected. Hunter turned to Exile, "Ok Exile remember take out as many of them as you can and keep moving forward."

"Dah Comrade Hunter," Exile said

Hunter then climbed the latter in the back and peaked at the top, he could see some on top but their backs were turned he then signaled for Colleen and Axel to follow. They did and once they were on top they started to sneak forward. When they were close to one Colleen grabbed it from behind and knocked it out silently. "that's one down," Colleen whispered.

"yes and a whole a lot left," Hunter said. They heard a noise and looked in front of them and saw one of them spotted them. "alright here we go." Hunter used his speed to run to the closet on and gave him a right hook punch to the face taking it down.

Colleen looked around and found a whole bunch of Cano mutants closing in on where they were. "Get ready Axel here they come." She got in fighting stance and so did Axel. They all started climbing up from the sides and the back. Colleen charged the nearest on "**HIYA!! SIT!! ROLL OVER!! PLAY DEAD!!" **Colleen pulled rapid series of kicks knocking a bunch of them of the top.

Axel was amazed at how Colleen was fighting. Then he ducked in time before a Cano mutant Dalmatian hooked him in the head. Axel kick him in the gut stood up and gave him a right hook. He stumbled to the edge then Axel did a spin kick knocking him off. Axel looked back and found one about to punch him. He mange to block the punch and gave him a jab in the gut then finish with a roundhouse kick knocking him off. Axel smiled, 'I can handle this,' he thought. He turned his attention to the other and charged towards them.

Meanwhile on the ground Exile froze about ten of them. Blitz was chasing a few around and biting them in his favorite spot. Shag took out his net launcher and bagged five of them. They kept moving forward when their path was clear. As they moved forward more Cano mutants blocked their path.

**Meanwhile**

In the front Parvo Groomer and some Cano Mutants were unloading the gold when Groomer noticed, "General the Rovers are here."

Parvo had a angry face, "those pesky rovers…sent what Cano Mutants we have left to stop them."

"Yes General," Groomer said. She then signaled the rest of the Cano mutants to stop the rovers.

"How much time do we have Goomer?" Parvo said.

"Just enough," Groomer said. They both went back to unloading the load and placing them in the back of the trucks.

Meanwhile Axel was surprised at himself, he took out at least twelve of them. He defiantly should thank Colleen again for the lessons. Colleen took out more then a dozen of them. She judo flipped on off the top but failed to notice the one behind her. He wrapped its arms around her and started to squeeze he. Colleen struggled to get free but couldn't. Hunter just finished with one and noticed Colleen in trouble. He used all the speed he had to rush to her; he did a baseball swing to the Cano Mutant Great Dane's head. He let go of Colleen stunned. Hunter then did a powerful right hook to his face knocking him off. He knelt down to Colleen to help he up, "Colleen you all right?" he said in a concern voice.

Colleen regained he breath and answered, "Yes thank you Huntie."

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you," Hunter said. They both smiled and went back to fighting. They continued to move forward, they were almost to the front. The closer they came to the front the Cano mutants seemed to retreat to the front. They soon made it to the front. Hunter saw Parvo, "Parvo Stop and Surrender or else!!"

Parvo saw them, "No way you pesky rovers… Cano Mutants Get THEM!!" what left of the Cano mutants charged. Parvo and Groomer ran to the driver's seat of the trucks.

Hunter saw them and yelled, "Exile stop those trucks.

"No problem comrade," Exile said. He used his heat vision and melted the tires on the trucks.

On top of the train Hunter saw the remaining Cano Mutants charging towards them. Colleen said to Hunter, "Huntie go after Parvo; me and Axel will handle them."

Hunter nodded, "Ok Colleen." Hunter jumped of the train and ran to the trucks. Colleen and Axel looked at the Cano mutants, "Ready Axel," Colleen said.

Axel smiled, "yes."

Meanwhile on the Ground Exile, Blitz, and Shag were doing good. Exile iced eight more, Blitz knocked ten out, and Shag net the last of them. Exile spoke, "alright comrades lets join Comrade Hunter."

On the top of the train Axel and Colleen were doing great. Colleen charged five of them, "**HIYA!! BURT REYNOLDS!! CHARLIE SHEEN!! STEVEN WEBER!!" **Colleen plowed through them with powerful kicks and punches. Axel did a roundhouse kick to three of them knocking them off. They both looked around and noticed that was the last of them. "Come on Axel lets go," Colleen said. They both jumped from the top and joined Exile's group.

Meanwhile Hunter charged the Truck Parvo was at. He went to the driver's side opened the door and threw Parvo out. They both were in a fistfight but with Hunter's speed it was impossible for Parvo to hit Hunter. Hunter unleashed a series of rapid punches to Parvo's Face, he stumbled back; he did a right hook then a left hook and finished with a right uppercut. Parvo fell to the ground near the truck.

Groomer saw and was about to help but Colleen stopped he, "Going somewhere," She said.

Groomer charged at Colleen but she was to quick, **"HIYA!! GOLD!! SILVER!! BRONZE!!" **Colleen unleashed rapid kicks on her and finished with a Judo throw. She landed where Parvo was. The Rovers formed up, but Parvo and Groomer seemed not to give up.

Hunter turned to the others and said, "Lets finish this, lets Muzzle 'EM,"

Axel was confused at it, "Muzzle EM?"

Hunter grinned, "you'll see…Shag bring him in."

Shag wheeled in Muzzle and released him and he launch forward. Parvo and Groomer saw it and yelled, "**NOOOOOOOOoooooo."**

Hunter said, "Oh Muzzle…I can't watch."

Colleen said, "Eeeeeewwwww…gross!

Blitz said, "That is sick." Shag and Exile looked away.

Axel was shocked at what Muzzle was doing and looked away, "This is making me sick."

Muzzle's carnage went on for a few minutes until it stopped they looked as Muzzle gave his sigh and burped. Parvo and Groomer we down for the count. The Rovers cuffed them and Hunter got in contact with the authorities and they came and took them both away. The gold was loaded back on the train. The crew thanked, and the rovers escorted the train to its destination. When they made sure it was safe they started their way home.

Hunter turned to the others, "lets take it home Rovers." Everyone agreed, Hunter piloted the Sonic Rover and they headed home.

**_A/N: took a while to do, not really good at the battle scene but i tired. Hope you like, final chapter will be up soon._**


	4. A New Start

Chapter 4: A New Start

The Rovers made it back to headquarters and were in the briefing room awaiting Master. He soon appeared on the balcony, "Well done Rovers Parvo and Groomer are in jail, and the Gold on the train made it to it's destination safely, your good dogs rovers good, good dogs."

Hunter faced the other, "**To The Power Of The Pack!!**" the others responded in unison, **"AAAAAAHHHHHRRRRROOOOO!!"**

After the debriefing everyone went to do their own thing. Axel decided to go to his room to think about things. When he made his way to his room he just walked to the window and opened it. The sound of the wind and water current relaxed him. He just stared outside lost in thought. He soon heard a knock on his door. He turned, "Come in."

The door opened and entered Colleen, "hey Axel can I talk to you?"

Axel said, "Sure." He walked and sat down on the end of his bed.

Colleen pulled a chair from his desk and sat down, "I was wondering what you thought of your first mission."

Axel said, "it was a bit hard, but thanks to your lessons I was able to pull through, thanks again."

Colleen smiled, "it was no problem Axel I'm glad I was able to help. So how did you feel being on the field?"

Axel smiled, "it was great, I felt a rush of some sort, like a sense of accomplishment and good. I liked it. I was doing something good and I felt great about it. Do you feel the same way?"

"At time but I'm adjusted to it."

Axel asked, "How dangerous do these missions get?"

"Depends on what it is, but at time they can be really dangerous."

They both stayed in silence till Axel spoke, "I saw him save you."

Colleen was confused, "What?"

"Hunter, I saw him save you. Just seeing how beat up that Cano mutant explained how much he wanted to protect you."

Colleen couldn't help but agree, "I know just by looking into his eyes after that made me feel that he has the same feelings for me like I do him."

"You sure?" Axel asked.

"Yes I know he does…Axel I'm going to tell him tonight."

Axel was surprised at this, "What?"

"Now that I know how he feels I want to tell him now."

"Are you sure?" Axel asked.

"Yes I am."

Axel smiled, "good for you Colleen."

Colleen smiled, "Thanks Axel."

"You know all this talk of love made me relies something," Axel said.

"What?" Colleen asked.

"I've been away from Ariel too long…I'm going to use everything in my power to find her."

Colleen smiled, "Good for you, I hope you can find her."

"Me too; all I know is that she may be somewhere in Texas but even with that I'll find her," Axel said.

Colleen stood up, "Good luck with that." She put the chair back at the desk and noticed a notebook on the desk. She couldn't help but ask, "Axel what's this?"

Axel walked over and picked it up and smiled, "this is a little journal I write all my visions in. when ever I have a vision I write it all down in it."

Colleen was surprised, "wow that's neat."

Axel opened a drawl and put it inside and closed it. "Thanks, anything else you want to talk about?"

Colleen shook her head, "no that's all." Colleen walked to the door and exited the room. She walked down the hallway and soon bumped into Hunter. "Oh hi Hunter."

"Hey Colleen…uh Colleen," Hunter said.

"What is it," Colleen said.

Hunter looked Nervous, "Uh…can I talk to you outside on the beach in a few minutes?"

Colleen was confused at this, "Sure."

"Thanks," Hunter said as they both parted ways.

A few minutes later Colleen walked out on the beach and soon found Hunter looking up at the stars. She smiled and walked to him.

Hunter turned his head and saw Colleen walking to him, "hey Colleen."

"What do you want to talk about Huntie?" Colleen asked.

"Colleen…ever since the day we met something inside of me changed, a feeling that I couldn't describe. Over the time we've been together that feeling has grown but I still couldn't find out what it was. But ever since today when I saved you from that Cano Mutant I discovered what it was," Hunter explained.

Colleen was surprised, "what was it Huntie?"

Hunter came close to Colleen and held her hands and stared into her blue eyes, "love." Colleen was surprised at hearing this but she smiled happily, "Colleen I loved you ever since we met, and that love for you has grown over these couple of years. Colleen what I trying to say is that I love you."

Colleen was really happy, "Huntie I love you too. I've loved you for such a long time, but I was afraid to tell you because didn't think you felt the same way."

Hunter pulled her close, "I felt the same way too Colleen but I'm glad we both admitted are feelings to each other."

"Me too Huntie," Colleen said

They both broke apart and they both stared into each others eyes happy to have admitted their love for each other. Hunter spoke up, "Colleen if you'd want to I would like to sing a duet with that symbolizes are new love for each other. It's called "The Day I Fall In Love" By James Ingram."

Colleen smiled, "yes Huntie I would love that."

Hunter smiled as he went to his portable stereo and cued the song.

_**Hunter:**_  
Just an ordinary day,  
Started out the same old way.  
Then I looked into your eyes and knew  
Today would be,  
A first for me  
The day I fall in love

_**Colleen:**_  
On the day I fall in love,  
The sky will be a perfect blue.  
And I'll give my heart forever more  
To someone who,  
Is just like you.  
The day I fall in love

_**Both:**_  
People all say,  
Love is wondeful.  
That the bells will ring,  
Birds will sing  
And skies will open.  
I wonder where's that great big symphony.  
Roll over Beethoven,  
Won't you play with me?

And I'll never to be true  
To anyone  
(_**Hunter**_):Unless its you  
(_**Colleen**_): Unless its you  
The day I fall in love.

People all say love is wonderful  
That bells will ring,  
Birds will sing,  
And skies will open.  
I wonder wheres that great big symphony  
(_**Hunter**_): I'll be your Beethoven  
(_**Colleen**_): Roll over, Beethoven  
(_**Hunter**_): Come and play with me

_**BOTH**_:  
Just an ordinary day,  
Started out the same old way.  
Then I looked into your eyes and knew  
Today would be  
(_**Colleen**_): A first for me  
(_**Hunter**_):A first for me  
The day I fall in love.

(_**Hunter**_): I know you'll be there  
(_**Colleen**_): Oh oh..  
(_**Both**_): The day I fall in love

As the song ended they were both holding each other close. Hunter spoke, "You sing like a angel Colleen."

Colleen smiled, "You too Huntie." They both moved their head close till their lips met for a very passionate kiss.

Meanwhile off in the distance Axel, Shag, Exile, And Blitz were watching the happy scene. Axel spoke up, "those two look really happy together."

Exile smiled, "dah I agree comrade, those two look like they are perfect together."

Shag said, "Rah Rings Ra Rear Ro Ry Ryes (Yah brings tears to my eyes)."

Exile looked over at Blitz, he was expecting to see him sad, but he was smiling. "Blitz are you alright?"

Blitz said, "Ja seeing them together like this makes me relies that they're made for each other. I relies that now. Now…I'm happy for them."

Exile was surprised at the way Blitz was taking this. He was happy that he finally relies this.

Axel spoke up, "come on guys lets leave them alone." They all agreed and went back inside. Axel was glad that Colleen was able to tell Hunter her feelings and that they were together. _'good for you Colleen'_ He thought.

Hunter and Colleen broke apart when they needed air and just stared into each other's eyes. Then they kissed each other again. They were glad this happened, and they knew this was a perfect start to a wonderful relationship.

END

**_A/N: hope you all like it. _**


End file.
